Barát vagy ellenség?
by HUN Anonymus
Summary: Sziasztok! :D Eléggé régóta gondolkodtam rajta, hogy írnom kéne. Végül mivel láttam, hogy eléggé kevés Magyar nyelvű Transformers van döntöttem. Na de ennyit rólam. A történet CsillagSikolyról szól és arról, hogy hogyan próbál meg beilleszkedni az Autobot csapatba. Nézzük sikerül-e neki!
1. Chapter 2

**Szerbusztok! :D Rengeteget gondolkoztam rajta, hogy érdemes-e írnom, de végül döntöttem. Miért is ne töltsem fel a Magyar nyelvű írásokat? Ha tetszik a történet akkor kérlek írjatok! A történet Csillag Sikolyról fog szólni és arról, ahogy próbál beilleszkedni az Autobot csapatba. Lássuk sikerül-e neki!**

 **~Nem birtokolom a Transformers Armadát/se a karaktereit. Ez a Hasbro tulajdonát képezi.~**

 _Éppen csak, hogy visszaértünk ezek máris cseszegetnek. Nem értem, hogy mi értelme van ennek az őrködös cuccnak. Ki a fene jönne fényes nappal? Ugh...de azért elvállaltam. Legalább itt csak ülni kell. Nem tudnának békén hagyni egy kicsit?-_

-Sikoly nem láttad a csavarkulcsot?

 _Már megint kezdi a kérdezősködést, szuper. Majd pont azt a csavarkulcsot figyelem egész nap._

 _-_ Először is ne hívj így, már mondtam egy párszor. Másodszor is, honnan az örök szikrából tudnám?

A sárga robot furcsa képet vágott, majd tovább matatott egy nagy szürke ládában.

-Megtaláltam! -Mondta vidáman

-Hogy oda ne rohanjak, micsoda izgalmak!

A piros Deszeptikon felállt és már épp az ajtónál járt mikor egy hang megszólalt mögötte.

-Hova-hova Sikoly? Ki mondta, hogy elmehetsz? - Mondta Géptűz

 _Hogy én, hogy utállak!_

-Ki a fenét érdekel? Még Megatron sem olyan kretén, hogy fényes nappal berobbanjon a bázisra! Különben sem tudja, hogy hol van. Kedves engedelmeddel, távozni kívánok nagyuram, már ha megbocsájt!- Mondta szarkasztikusan Csillag majd tovább ment.

-Nagyon vicces, most pedig gyere vissza! Hé! Nem adtam engedélyt, hogy-

-Ugyan hagyd már, csoda, hogy rá tudtuk venni, hogy pár óráig itt üljön! -Mondta Nagymenő

-De ezt akkor sem csinálhatja mindig! Mások dolgoznak ő meg itt csak dacosan vonulgat egyik helyről a másikra!

-Ha már itt tartunk ma már többet tett mint te szóval...- Mondta az éppen megérkező Sűrű

-Chh... Valakinek felügyelni is kell.

Majd hangos nevetésben törtek ki.

Eközben Csillag éppen az űrhíd koordinátáit táplálta be. Mellette Homály szerelt és Dögevő aludt.

-Csak legyen valahol messze...Csak legyen valahol messze...

-Csillag te meg mit csinálsz itt? Nem a "figyelőben" lenne a helyed? - szólalt meg Homály

-Fontos küldetést kaptam...

-És ki adta ezt a küldetést? -Nézte félig mosolyogva Homály a láthatólag egyre dühösebb társát.

 _Pedig téged csaptalak volna meg utoljára ezen a romos bolygón, de már ezek szerint ez a_ sorrend _változni fog._

 _-_ Mindenki ezen a planétán, aki nem akarja, hogy lekeverjek neki egy jó nagyot.

Homály láthatóan elkomorodott majd megszólalt:

-Hová mész?

-El.

-Hmm... azért kicsit pontosabban is mondhatnád.

-Minél messzebb.

-Tudod nálunk nem divat az, hogy csak úgy lelépünk. Itt mindenkinek meg van a feladata és lehetőleg szólunk ha elhagyjuk a posztunkat.

-Bla, bla bla. Ha befejeznéd a szentbeszédet azt megköszönném. -Miközben mondta megindult a már betáplált koordinátájú űrhíd felé.

-CsillagSikoly!

-Jó-jó, majd jövök!

A híd bekapcsolt majd atomjaira bontva a robotot Csillag eltűnt a gépben.

Sikoly messze volt a bázistól de egy valamit tudott... ez egy jó dolog volt. Néha még a minikonja is idegesítette de ez túltett minden határon. A tájat vastag hó borította, a szél lassan fújdogált a kísértetiesen kihalt távolban.

-Alakulj át!

 _Na végre egyedül és olyan gyorsan fogok tépni, hogy észre sem veszik mire visszaérik. Khmm...lehet gyorsabb lennék ha elfele kéne menni a bázistól. :D_

Eközben a bázison megszólalt a riadó és az Autobotok összegyűltek.

-Mindenki itt van? -Kérdezte Optimusz

-Persze! Miért nem indulunk már? Te is izgatott vagy Tesó?- Kérdezte Sűrű Nagymenőtől

-Ömm... Mellékesen látta valaki Sikolyt?

-AZ AZ IDIÓTA MÉG NEM ÉRT VISSZA?- Kérdezte Homály

-Miért, hová ment?- Kérdezte szinte mindenki egyszerre

-Ezt én is kérdeztem, de tudjátok, hogy milyen kiadós választ szoktam kapni az ilyen kérdésekre.

-Nem csak te.- Szólt közbe Riadó

-Hé, hagyjátok a srácot most elég nehéz napokon van túl.- Mondta Dögevő

-Egyetértek. -Bólogatott Nagymenő

-Ez így nem egészen megengedett. Ha visszaért beszélnem kell vele. Minden esetre most nélküle kell mennünk. -Mondta Optimusz

-Chh, nem mintha hiányozna. -Kezdte volna Géptűz de Dögevő és Nagymenő gyilkos pillantását látva abbahagyta.

A portál mindenkit elnyelt és a bázis elcsendesedett, az Autobotok egy havas síkságon találták magukat. Ekkor messziről lövések hangja hallatszódott. A távolban egy piros robot és még kettő Deszeptikon talpnyaló vívta csatáját.

-Rendben, legyenek óvatosak és keressék meg a minikont! -kiáltotta Optimusz

-Igenis uram! - Hallatszódott mindenki szájából.

Eközben Sikolynak akadt egy kis problémája. Jobban mondva kettő. Czyklonusszal és Tengellyel nézett farkas szemet.

-Ho ho ho. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy Árulóba botlok itt a semmi közepén.

-Ketten egy ellen, véged Sikoly.

 _Ilyen nincs, hogy egyszer próbálok egy kis magányt találni, erre ez a két ütődött...Várj? Azt mondta, hogy "ho ho ho"? XD Nem bírom!_

Sikoly egy elfolytott kuncogást hallatott, majd kiegyenesedett és a szárnyát karddá alakította.

-Legalább leverhetem rajtatok a mai napom gyötrelmeit! - Mondta miközben bőszen mosolygott

-Nevess csak Autobot kreálmány! Nemsokára úgyis véged!

-Meghiszem azt.

Czyklonosz átalakult és az égből próbálta eltalálni Csillagot, miközben az egy szikla mögé bújt Tengely elől és viszonozta a tüzet.

 _NEM LEHET EKKORA MÁKOM!_

Sikoly lábától fél méterre egy minikon halvány csillogása látszódott. Csillag leszórta róla a havat és boldogan elkönyvelte magában, hogy ez bizony mégsem olyan rossz nap. Eközben Czyklonusz és "Polipfej" túl csendes üzemmódba váltott.

 _Mi történt? Elmenekültek?_

-MEGLEPETÉS! :D -Üvöltötte Sűrű miközben Sikoly nyakába ugrott

-Eressz el te Agyalágyult én vagyok! Kitekerem a nyakad, ha egy nanoszekundumig is rajtam mersz csimpaszkodni!

-Ömm bocs.- Mondta Sűrű vigyorogva majd észrevette Csillag kezében a minikont- Hát ezt meg, hogy?

-Primusz nekem kedvezett... hová tűnt az a két másik fajankó?

-Optimusszal és a többiekkel harcolnak.- Válaszolt még mindig mosolyogva

-Megatron is itt van? -Kérdezte miközben a kardját visszaalakította szárnnyá

-Igen persze!

-Remek, ideje bosszút állni!- Majd átalakult és otthagyta az elkámpicsorodott Sűrűt a hóban

Mindenki harcolt Czyklonusz Nagymenőt kötötte le. Homály nagy valószínűséggel szórakozott Pusztító szerencsétlenkedésén. Dögevő és Optimusz Megatronnal szenvedett miközben VolánJack Csőrlővel harcolt. Kanyargó és Hullámsír pedig keresték a már meglévő minikont. Egy valaki hiányzott.

-Hello CsillagSikoly! Lennél szíves átadni a minikont, hogy ne kelljen ízekre szednem téged?

-Nincs rád időm Tengely! Megatronnal kell harcolnom!

 _Hogy ennek milyen irritáló hangja van. Lehet megelégszem ma vele is._

A két robot átalakult és az égből kezdték egymást sorozni, majd mikor látták, hogy nem mennek vele sokra vissza alakultak és üvöltve folytatták a harcot, amíg Sűrű meg nem érkezett.

-Optimusz! Csillag megtalálta a minikont! -Üvöltött oda neki

-Hogy mi? Az a kretén máris a birtokába vette a minikont? Visszavonulás!- Üvöltött Megatron miközben mindenki köddé vált.

 _Bosszú elnapolva. Na melyik fog először elkezdeni cseszegetni? Mibe, hogy Géptűz! Ha az Autobotoknál is le lehetne rendezni ezt úgy mint nálunk nem lenne vele semmi probléma. Földbedöngölném és kész..._

-Te meg hol tekeregtél?- Mondta közelebb érve Géptűz

 _Tudtam._

-Hé, figyelj, ha hozzád beszélek...

De Sikoly már nem hallotta, nem is igazán figyelt.

 _Bla, bla, bla bescsület, bla, bla, bla Autobotok... Na mind1 ezt ha végighallgatom lehetőleg abbahagyja._

Csillag odadobta a minikont Nagymenőnek aki hümmögve jelezte, hogy többet ne dobálja ezeket a "tárgyakat". Géptűz tovább beszélt miközben Csillag csak bámulta a földet teljesen máson gondolkozva.

-...Felfogtad?

Sikoly felnézett a hóról, átalakult és tovább repült. Messziről még hallotta ahogy Géptűz mintegy befejezésként ráüvölt "Van űrhidunk Tuskó!" de nem érdekelte. Amint messzebb ért fogta magát és átalakult majd gyalog folytatta a visszautat. Egy fél nap is beletelt mire visszaért, de nem érdekelte. Elege volt mindből, utált mindenkit, mindent.

 _Ha Megatron nem tette volna amit tett, most minden máshogy lenne. Nem kéne beilleszkednem... kit álltatok nem is próbáltam. Bár ilyen társakkal nehéz is lenne. Az egyetlen tűrhető az a humanoid életforma...Alexis és Nagymenő._

Mikor visszaért nem szól senkihez, pedig Sűrű kiérdemelt volna egy pár beszólást azzal ahogy körbeugrálta. Egyenesen a körlete felé vette az irányt, benyitott. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a "szobatársa" Nagymenő az ágyán ült és szomorú képet vágott. Szó nélkül megállt a ágya felett és beledőlt. A vas megnyikordult a hirtelen súly alatt de bírta a sarat. Vagy tíz percig Nagymenő csak ült és meg sem szólalt aztán egyszer csak:

-Tudod, Sikoly-

-Ssss

-Ömm- Vágott hirtelen Nagymenő meglepődött képet

-Csak egy kicsit még maradj csöndben... kérlek.

Nagymenőnek tátva maradt a szája, a kifejezés hallatán amit Csillag használt. Aztán csöndben kisétált.

-Na, beszéltél vele? Hogy ment?- Kérdezte Dögevő

-Mibe, hogy meg sem hallgatott?- Szólt közbe Géptűz.

-Valójában, szerintem csak fáradt.

-Tudtam, Deszeptikonok. Mind egyform-

-Nem! Nem! Félreérted. Két napja csatlakozott hozzánk, azóta egy szemhunyásnyit nem láttam kikapcsolni. Lehet már előtte is forrt ez a konfliktus és nem tudott aludni. -Válaszolt szomorúan Nagymenő- Aggódom a srácért.

-Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baja! Ha a teste olyan kemény mint amilyen éles a nyelve akkor csak kiheveri "kis vitáit" Megatronnal, hagyjuk béké egy kicsit.- Szólt Homály

-Holnap új nap virrad, és különben is, mi kaptuk a minikont!- mosolygott a még mindig vidám Sűrű.

-Meglehet.- Viszonozta a mosolyt Nagymenő

Másnap Sikoly egyedül ült a körletében az ágyán. A szobatársa nagyban aludt még mikor ő felkelt.

 _Áhh, nem akarok ki menni ezek közé a barmok közé._

Swindli benyitott és egy hangos "Bííp"-pel tudtára adta, hogy bizony eléggé unatkozik. Erre Sikoly felállt és kisétált a szobából, miközben a minikon követte.

-Na mi van, éhes vagy? -Kérdezte

A kis robot bólogatott. Csillag lehajolt, hogy felvegye a kis robotot aki elégedetten lépett közelebb.

-Azt remélem tudod, hogy én is csak találgatni tudok, hogy ezek hol tartják a minikonok olaját.

Tovább ment a még kihalt bázison, egyedül Sűrű feküdt elbóbiskolva az őrhelyén.

 _Szegény fickó, néha még sajnálom is._

Mikor beért a központba megpillantotta Homályt. Azzal a géppel szerencsétlenkedett még mindig mint amivel tegnap.

-Na mi van Csipkerózsika mész valahová?

-Ha-ha. Nagyon vicces, röhög az oldalsó hajlítószálam! Hol találom a minikonok üzemanyagát?

Homály kimászott a gép alól és meredten bámult rá.

-Swindli biztosan tudja, hiszen már járt ott.

A minikon hevesen csóválta fejét.

-Elfelejtetted mi? Na mindegy. A minikonok olaja is ott van ahol a mienk, ezt tudhatnád!

-Ömm... és az hol van?

Homály mintha valami egészen új fajt látott volna, úgy nézett rá. Mikor látta, hogy Sikoly komolyan nem tudja elmosolyodott.

-Bent.

-Aghh... Most nincs ehhez kedvem.

-Tegnap nekem sem volt, bocs de most el vagyok foglalva, pár perc és végzek.- Válaszolt unottan

-Tegnap is ezt mondtad, tudod az már vagy 8 órája volt!

-Igen de közben lepihentem. Nem tudom mi baja ennek a vacaknak, nem kapcsol be.

Sikoly már fordult volna meg és kezdte volna keresni a raktárat mikor Homály odaszólt neki.

-Te szerelő is vagy nem? Meg van egy kis orvosi múltad is. Ha segítesz megmutatom.- Mászott ki lassan a gép alól Homály

-Hát jó legyen. Még mindig jobb, így legalább kevesebb az esélye, hogy Géptűzbe botlok.- Mondta unottan Csillag

-Hmp, ő eléggé nehezen bízik meg másokban. Adj neki időt és megoldódik a probléma. Meg néha meghallgathatnád a "szentbeszédeit" is.

-Hagyjuk. Jól figyelj mert ez egy ősi, sokak által nem ismert szerelési eljárás. Ezt még az Akadémiákon sem tanítják.- Mondta egyre szélesedő mosollyal.

Megemelte a lábát és akkorát rúgott a gépbe, hogy csoda, hogy a többiek nem ébredtek fel.

-MEG VAGY TE HÚZATVA?-

 **Rendszer felállás. Kérjük írja be a jelszót.**

 **-** Naaa? Full szakképzett vagyok!- Mondta már majdnem röhögve

-Na jólvan!- Szólt vissza a szintén nevető Homály

-Akkor lennél szíves megmutatni a raktára?

-Ott van az "Messze."

-Még mindig nem vicces. -.-"

-Oké-oké, kövess.

Miközben Sikoly követte Homályt Swindli egy hangos "Bííp"-pel jelezte, hogy emlékszik a helyre.

-Hogy-hogy nem tudod, hogy hol a raktár? Nagymenő megmutatta nem?- Kérdezte Sikolyt az elnyűttnek tűnő Homály

-Nekem nem mutatta meg, csak Swindlinek

-Várj...Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy 2 napja nem ettél?

-Hááát annál egy kicsit több. -Válaszolt miközben Homály furcsálló fejét nézte- Miért?

-Ugye tudod, hogy minden nap magadhoz kéne venned egy keveset? Tönkre teszed így magad.

-Na ebben is különbözünk...

-Hmm?

-Nekünk nem kell minden nap üzemanyag, csak max hetente kétszer. És akkor sem tetemes mennyiség. Simán kibírom akár egy hónapig is nélküle.

-Ez vicces, mert nekünk ahhoz képest több kikapcsolt állapot kell.-Válaszolt a lenyűgözött Homály

-Most úgy beszélsz mint Riadó.- Mondta miközben egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán

Amíg beszélgettek, szép lassan meg is érkeztek. Útközben egy árva lelket nem lehetett látni.

-Én most megye, ha bármi kell szólj! Ja és igen, jó lenne ha elfoglalnád magad valamivel, nem is tudom mondjuk egy kis őrjárattal?-Mondta incselkedve Homály

-Majd meggondolom, bár ez a munka legalább kívül esik bázistól. -Válaszolt de Homály már nem hallotta

Swindli boldogan vetette bele magát az olaj tartalékokba, majd mikor végzett otthagyta Csillagot és visszatért minikon barátaihoz. Csillag kelletlenül ugyan de kirepült és felderítette a bázis közüli területet.

 _Nem is gondoltam, hogy alapjáraton homály is tud normális lenni. Bár amikor a többiek mellette állnak, eléggé visszahúzódó, szereti a saját útját járni. Én nem fogok megváltozni mások miatt az biztos! Na ideje visszatérni, még a végén rám kenik, hogy információt szivárogtatok ki._

Mikorra Csillag visszaért már mindenki felébredt. Nagymenő álmosan ült a megfigyelőben, bizonyára Sűrű aludt. Géptűz amint meglátta Sikolyt rögtön rávetette magát.

-Na mi van CsillagSikoly? Remélem, hogy kiszellőztetted a fejed mert ma kemény munka vár rád.- Mondta miközben Csillag a földet nézve elvonult előtte- Hé, nem adtam engedélyt a lelépésre. Mit képzelsz, hová mész?

Ekkor hirtelen Csillag megállt, felemelte a fejét és megvetően ránézett Géptűzre. Csöndben állt és bámulta a pár másodpercre lefagyott Géptüzet.

-Ha már úgy is itt vagy, ránézhetnél a központi irányító egység második vezérfalára.

Sikoly megindult felé, elment mellette, lehajolt és elkezdte bütykölni a szerkezetet mindenki meglepetésére.

-És jó legyen ám mire visszaérek-

\- Kész. -Válaszolt Sikoly fapofával

A többiek egyre jobban mosolyogtak.

-Óó igazán? Nem hallanám, hogy zúgna.

-Géptűz, ez nem olyan rozsdás ócskavas mint Te, hogy zúgni a kéne. -Mondta önelégülten

Géptűz lefagyott és közelebb lépett Csillaghoz.

-Ne merészelj így beszélni a feletteseddel, mert csúnyán megjárod.

-Földet rám, hogy meg mertem szólalni!

-Na jól van most lett elegem belőled-

-Itt meg mi történik? -Szólt közbe az éppen megérkező Optimusz

-Semmi uram, csak Sikoly megint engedetlenkedik!

-Hát ki más lenne megint a hunyó?-Szólt közbe az Deszeptikon

Mindenki csöndben dolgozott miközben Optimusz elmagyarázta a csapatmunka fontosságát a két veszekedőnek, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

-...Most pedig térjenek vissza a munkájukhoz és többen ne lássak vitát.

-Igenis uram!- Válaszolták szinkronban

Csillag a lehető legtávolabb akart lenni Géptűztől, ezért fogta magát és kiment még egyszer átvizsgálni a környéket miközben Géptűz a központban maradt.

-Hát legalább ez egy egészen nyugis nap.

- **Bázis Sikolynak, Bázis Sikolynak. Jelentkezz! Egy újabb minikont észleltünk.**

 **-** Miééééééééért?

Mire visszaért addigra a többiek már az űrhídban gyülekeztek egyedül dögevő kocogott be mellette.

-Hát nem sietted el. -Szólt oda Géptűz

-Semmi rosszat nem kívánok neked, csak azt, hogy lássam amint rád zuhan egy taktikai atombomba. -Válaszolt nevetve Csillag

-Abbahagyni, Indulunk! -Szakította félbe a vitát Optimusz

A bázist ismét ellepte a csönd. Csak pár minikon vidám hangja hallatszódott. A csatatéren annál nagyobb volt a zaj. Csillag próbált minél közelebb kerülni Megatronhoz aki éppen Optimusszal küzdött.

-Nincs rád időm Kanyargó, állj el az utamból!- Kiáltott oda

-Igazán? -Válaszolt két sortűz között a lila robot

 _Hát ez szuper, nem tudna békén hagyni egyszer! Ághhh... koncentrálj! Adjon erőt a bosszú!_

Óvatosan a szikla széléhez kúszott, ahol még takarásban volt majd mikor Kanyargó nem figyelt átszaladt egy másik sziklához. Nem mesze tőle Nagymenő vívta csatáját Czyklonusszal.

 _El kell őket kerülnöm, nem lenen jó ha még egy talpnyaló rám akadna._

Átalakult és a pillanat ezred része alatt Kanyargó mögé került. Rálőtt, amitől az ellensége kidőlt.

 _Szuper, egy gonddal kevesebb._

Ekkor egy érces hang, pontosabban Pusztító hangja hallatszódott.

-Uram, megtaláltam a minikont!

-Rendben, akkor kivonulunk.- Válaszolt Megatron

 _Na majd meglátjuk, hová vonulsz te!_

Sikoly még éppen ár tudott lőni Pusztító kezére, kirepítve annak mancsai közül a minikont. Csillag azt hitte, hogy ez elég ahhoz, hogy marasztalja a Deszeptikon vezért, ám azonban az túl későn kapcsolt. Mire észbe kapott már átértek a térkapun.

 _Fene!_

-TE BAROM! Mi a fenét csinálsz? El is találhattad volna a minikont!- Üvöltötte dühösen Géptűz

-Tudod, nem mindenki céloz olyan szörnyen mint te!

-Igazán? -Mondta Géptűz miközben megpróbált lekeverni egyet Csillagnak

-Igazán!

Sikoly kitért az ütés elől és nekifeszült Géptűznek. a robot robosztusabb volt nála. Viszont Ő volt a gyorsabb.

 _-_ Háh! Nem én kezdtem!- Üvöltötte

-De nem is Te fogod befejezni!- Válaszolt Géptűz miközben ellökte magától sikolyt és felé ütött

Csillag kitért az ütés elől, és a lendülettel amivel meglökte őt az ellensége átalakult és nekirepült. Géptűz felesett, de Sikoly nem hagyta annyiban és megindult felé miközben az megpróbált feltápászkodni.

-Ti ketten! Elég legyen!- Parancsolta Optimusz

Csillag megtorpant egy pillanatra de mikor látta, hogy Géptűz megindul felé tovább rohant. Egymásnak csapódtak, alkatrészek repültek minden felé. Géptűz kirúgta Sikoly lábát, de miközben az esett magával rántotta ellenfelét. A földre csapódott mind a kettő. Géptűz megfogta Sikoly szárnyát és ellökte. Csillag arrébb sodródott de már kelt is fel. Géptűz zihálva neki rontott de Sikoly kitért előle. Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Géptűz megszólalt:

-Még a haldokló állatok is visszaharapnak néha!

-Ezt Te már csak tudod!

-Élesebb a nyelved mint a pengéd!

Sikoly felé rohant és behúzott neki egyet, amitől Géptűz meghátrált de újra támadott. Eközben a többiek nem tudták, hogy mit kéne tenniük. Mindenki Optimuszt nézte aki haragos tekintettel meredt maga elé. Nagymenő próbálta menteni a menthetőt.

-Hé, fiúk nem békülnétek ki? A bajtársak nem csinálnak ilyet!

-A bajtársak nem is!- Vágta hozzá Géptűz

 _Elegem van, tűnjetek el! Szétverem ezt az idiótát!_

A fehér robot behúzott egy jókorát Sikolynak aki nyekkenés nélkül tűrte azt. Pár másodpercre újra egymásnak dőltek viszont Csillag most nem engedett, megpróbálta ellökni ellenségét.

 _Nem vagy gyengébb! Csak mozgékonyabb! Gyerünk használd ki!_

Géptűz mosolyogva feszült neki, viszont csillag átbújt a karja alatt és a fehér robot a földre esett, újfent magával rántva ellenfelét. Csillag alá került, viszont Géptűz mozdulatlanná dermedt mikor észlelte, hogy Sikoly kardja a nyakát nyomja. Dögevő oda ugrott és arrébb lökte Géptüzet.

-Most már elég legyen! Mind a ketten, tűnés vissza a körletetekbe!- Mondta miközben Csillag feltápászkodott

Géptűz farkas szemet nézett a sebekkel borított Sikollyal. Vagy két percig mindenki csak állt, majd Optimusz törte meg a csendet:

-CsillagSikoly, Géptűz az irodámban találkozunk!- Mondta haragosan

 _Fene. Ha Ő is azt teszi mint amit Megatron akkor...Hát végül is nincs hová mennem._

Mikor visszaértek a bázisra mindenki csöndben volt, a többiek elfoglalták magukat Géptűz pedig megindult Optimusz után utánuk pedig Sikoly ment.

-Géptűz többet várok a másod parancsnokomtól.- Mondta mikor leültek az irodában.

Tágas épületrész volt, kétszer akkora mint egy katona lakrésze.

-Nem értem, hogyan alakulhatott ez így. -Folytatta Sikolyra nézve aki elfordult a tekintet elől- Tudom ,hogy rossz a kapcsolatuk és nem is kell szeretniük egymást. De csapatban vannak és itt nincs ellenségeskedés. CsillagSikoly maga elmehet. Géptűzzel még beszélnem kell.

Sikoly rámeredt mint aki még nem látott piros robotot.

 _Mi a fene? Megúszom ennyivel?_

-Köszönöm.- Mondta majd olyan sebességgel lépdelt ki a teremből, hogy még önmaga is meglepődött

 _Húzás van kifele a bázisról mielőtt bárki megszólít vagy összetalálkozok valakivel. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy csak ennyit akar. Megatron már szétvert volna minket...Bár Ő inkább azért mert nem került ki győztes és nem azért mert verekedtünk. Fura itt mindenki._

Ekkor meglátta Nagymenőt ahogy Sűrűvel beszélgetve felé tartanak. Sűrű mint midig most is tele volt energiával.

 _Fene, hová menjek?_

A körlete nem volt messze, ezért mielőtt észre vehették volna bevágódott az ajtón, rávetette magát és kikapcsolt üzemmódot tettetett. Nagymenő benyitott és mosolygott.

-Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy ezzel bárkit is átversz?- Kérdezte nevetve

-Hát egy próbát megért. Pusztítót átvertem már vele, nem egyszer.

-Mi történt?

 _Szuper, már ez is kérdezget._

-Semmi, mi történt volna.

-Hát eléggé boldognak tűnsz, pedig elméletileg lecsesztek.-Mondta már kicsit komolyabban Nagymenő

-Ha nálatok ez a lecseszés akkor elég boldog fiatal korod lehetett.

-Nálunk, Sikoly. Nálunk.-Mondta miközben ledőlt az ágyra-Miért a Deszeptikonoknál mi a helyzet?

-Megatron addig ver amíg még harcképes vagy és össze tudod magad rakni.

-Az nem lehet valami jó.

-Micsoda megfigyelések zajlanak itt!- Válaszolt Sikoly szarkasztikusan

-Ha-ha. Tudod nálunk nincsen verekedés-

-Elég. Köszönöm, hogy mindenki tájékoztat erről, igazán izgalma így 20. alkalommal, de sajnos mennem kell.

Azzal a lendülettel Csillag fogta magát, kimászott az ágyból és megindult a megfigyelő felé.

 _Ennyivel tuti nincs vége, jobb lesz ha egy ideig meghúzom magam. Ez az őrködős baromság úgy is könnyű._

Az őrhelyen Dögevő volt csak. Aludt.

 _Miért nem tudok olyan nyugodt lenni mint Te?_ -gondolta miközben helyet foglalt.

A nap hátralévő részében csak az üvegen bámult ki, közben próbálta összerakni az enyhén sérült csuklóját.

 _A fene enné meg, túl erőset ütöttem._

-Na mi a helyzet? Még Sikolyfalván sincs minden rendben?- Kérdezte az éppen megérkező Riadó

-Itt tényleg nem történik semmi?

-Ezt meg, hogy érted? Verekedtél Géptűzzel, nem elég?

-Úgy értem, hogy egész nap szereltek, ha meg elfogy a szerelni való alszotok vagy beszélgettek. Nem unalmas ez egy kicsit?

-Miért, mit akarsz?- Kérdezte szarkasztikusan Riadó

-Esetleg mehetnénk és megtámadhatnák az ellenséget vagy nem is tudom, ki lehetne adni, hogy mindenki azt csinál amit akar?- Válaszolt egyre nagyobb lelkesedéssel

-Mi ezt magunktól csináljuk, tehát nem munka-

-Persze-Persze. Gondolom imádod, hogy neked kell megjavítanod minden jöttment sérült robotot, karban tartani a bázist és egyáltalán nem vágysz magányra.

-Ahogy látom ezt a jöttmentet nem kell megjavítanod, már vagy egy fél órája a kezével cseszekszik.- Szólt közbe Dögevő

-Meg tudom oldani, nem egy életképtelen Autobot vagyok.

Riadó el kezdett mosolyogni majd megindult Sikoly felé.

-Na, mutasd!

Sikoly felemelte a kezét és a középső ujját mutatta Riadónak.

-Egyéb más kívánság?- Kérdezte

A két robot nevetésben tört ki Csillag legnagyobb meglepetésére. Géptűz lépteit lehetett hallani ahogy közelednek.

 _Jaj, ne. Mégis ki kellett volna repülnöm._

Sikoly felállt, átalakult és szó nélkül otthagyta a többieket.

 _Fene, fene, fene, fene. Gyerünk keress egy helyet ahová tuti nem menne!_

Miközben gondolkozott nem vette észre a felé közeledő Csőrlőt.

-Hé, figyelhetnél jobba!

 _Erre most nincs időm, futás!_

-Bocs-bocs!- Mondta majd indult volna tovább mikor Csőrlő elkapta a vállát

-Jól van na, semmi baj! Haverok vagyunk!- Mondta miközben közelebb húzta Csillagot

 _Eressz már, te ütődött, ha Géptűz ideért megint elkezd cseszegetni!_

-Ömm... elengednél?

-Hát persze Pajti! Neked bármit!

 _Pajti?_

Mivel Csörlő látta Sikoly elképedt fejét, próbálta menteni a menthetőt.

-Na majd találkozunk, látom sietsz!

-Ömm, igen. Jah, kösz meg minden. Na szeva-

De még ki sem mondta már a bázis másik oldalán járt. Leült az egyik jókora doboz mellé és meg sem moccant.

 _Háháááá itt sosem találsz meg!_

-CsillagSikoly?-Kérdezte egy hang nem messze

 _FENEEEEEEEEE!_

 **Nagyjából eddig jutottam, adjátok a tudtomra, hogy folytassam-e vagy ne. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hát itt is vagyok a folytatással egy kisebb szerencsétlenkedés után. :,D Nézzük is, hogy szerencsétlen Csillagunk mibe keveredik már megint.**

 _Primusz áruld el, hogy mégis hogyan történhetett ez? Itt ülök egy doboz mögött bujkálva Géptűz elől- aki feltehetőleg szétrúgja a hátsóm mivel tuti ő kapta az összes büntetést amit mellékesen megérdemelt mivel ő kezdte- és még a karom sem tudom megcsinálni...Na végre! Egy gond letudva._

 _-_ Hé! Ez az én helyem!- Ordította a mellette álló Sűrű

-Ahaaa... Nem látom rajta a neved. Te talán igen?

-Hééé! EZ NEM FAIR!

-Ne üvöltözz már, kölyök! Még a végén meghallja Géptűz.

-Várj... szóval előle bujkálsz. Ugye rossz lenne ha azt üvöltözném, hogy ITT VAN CSILLAG!

 _Téged öllek meg először!_

-Ha nem hagyod abba felrepítelek több ezer méterre és ledoblak! Majd meg látjuk, hogy tudsz-e repülni!

-HÁT AZ NEM LENNE JÓ SIKOOOLY!

-Jól van na, megyek már, csak hagyd abba az ordibálást!

-Chh...

Azzal a lendülettel Csillag megindult az energizálók felé a lehető leghalkabban. Útközben szerencsére csak Csörlővel találkozott aki szerencsére nem volt barátkozós kedvében. Mikor elérte az energizáló szobát, lenyomta a szkennert az ajtó pedig felnyílt. Ő pedig bemenet közben nekicsapódott Géptűznek.

 _MIÉÉÉÉÉÉRT?_

-He...Hello Sikoly. -mondta szomorúan Géptűz

-Örvendek a viszontlátásnak!- Vetette oda annál nagyobb örömmel Csillag és már indult volna meg az ellenkező irányba de a másik elkapta a vállát.

-Vár...várj valamit el kell mondanom.

-Oké, de miért viselkedsz úgy mint akinek a szeme előtt ölték meg a minikonját miután kinyírták a szüleit?

-Minket Optimusz csapattársakká nyilvánított.

-Ömm? És? Most erre mit kéne reagálnom, itt mindenki mindenkinek a barátja. Meg szivárvány, meg szeretet, meg-

-HÁT NEM ÉRTED TE SZERENCSÉTLEN? EGY KÖRLETBE VONNAK MINKET ÉS UGYAN AZOKON A KÜLDETÉSEKEN KELL DOLGOZNUNK!

-Persze, nagyon jó-MIVAAAAN? NEM ÉRDEKEL HA OPTIMUSZ DE HA MÉG PRIMUSZ MONDTA AKKOR SEM LESZEK VELED EGYÜTT EGY FÉL PERCNÉL TÖBBET!- Mondta mielőtt leesett neki Géptűz fejét nézve, hogy Optimusz mögötte áll

-Bizonyára hallottad, hogy mit üzentem Géptűzzel. Nagymenő már ki is költözött a szobátokból. Holnap reggel pedig együtt mentek felderítésre.

 _Remek már csak ez._

Sikoly már a fejét fogta. az egész helyzet komikus volt.

-Kérem, uram. Már reggelre kinyírjuk egymást.- szólalt meg védekezés képpen

-Pontosabban én öllek meg téged.- Válaszolt a már megint cinikus Géptűz

-Óhh, igazán? Nem az én torkomnak szorítottak pengét pár órája!- Vágot vissza Csillag

-Abbahagyni! Most pedig menjenek a körletükbe!

 _Tudod ki megy, ha ez az ütődött ott van._

-Igenis! -Válaszolták

Sikoly megindult az egyik energizáló felé.

-Most meg hová mész? Parancsot kaptunk.

-Szerinted mit lehet itt csinálni? Veszek egy energiafürdőt mert már attól rozsdás leszek, hogy rád nézek!

-A tökéletesen kidolgozott csavarjaimra vagy a csodás rakétavetőimre gondolsz?

-Inkább megyek hányni. Tudod nyugodtan elmehetsz, meg van engedve. -Mondta miközben belépett a készülékbe és bekapcsolta

-Te engem csak ne küldjél sehová! Csak mert Optimusz csapattársakká nyilvánított minket ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ugyan azon a rangon vagy mint én!

-Jogos...nem kéne le alacsonyodnom hozzád.

-Sikoly! Elég lesz! A körletben találkozunk! Ajánlom, hogy legyél ott egy órán belül!

-Nyugi majd fogok a kezed, nem fogsz rosszat álmodni!

-Tessék? - Kérdezte a már messze járó Géptűz

-Semmi-semmi.

 _Tudod, hogy ki megy oda._

Pár perc múlva már végzett is és elindult a térkapu felé. Nem használta csak kiment a bázisról, keresett egy dombot és lefeküdt a magas fűben.

-Na végre egy kis csönd. Már azt hittem sosem kapom meg.

Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy Nagymenő majdnem odaért hozzá.

 _-_ Lehet-e barátság Deszeptikon és Autobot között és ha igen, miért nem? -Kérdezte a sárga robottól

-Ha-ha nagyon vicces. Hallottam mi történt, gondolom boldog vagy.

-Nem tudnátok békén hagyni egy kicsit? Egész nap mindenki körülöttem mászkál.

-Csak nem szeretjük, hogy olyan magányos vagy.

-Ez már komikus.- Válaszolt majd az oldalára fordult ami a szárnya miatt eléggé nehézkesen ment.

-Tudod, nem is vagy olyan rossz arc.

-Ez most, hogy jön ide? Persze, hogy nem vagyok olyan rossz mintha kétszer olyan rossz lennék.

-Ho ho ho. Hát tudod én azt hittem, hogy mindegyikőtök az a tipikus gonosz. Tudod, kiskutyákat öl, magányos farkas és a naplementében ördögien röhög. De ezek közül csak az egyik igaz rád.

-Most úgy nevettél mint Tengely. Igen, szoktam ördögien röhögni a naplementében.- Mosolyodott el Csillag, mire Nagymenő röhögésben tört ki

-Ideje lenne visszamenned, mert aggódni fog a legjobb barátod.

-Chh... ezzel is csak a nyűg van. Mibe, hogy el kezd piszkálni amint s beérek az ajtón?

-Hát attól függetlenül, hogy ezt a fogadást Te nyernéd, Géptűz rendes srác.

-Jah, feltűnt. -Válaszolt Sikoly miközben felült

-Nem, komolyan. Nem sok mindenkit ismerek aki kiérdemelte Optimusz elismerését azzal, hogy az életét kockáztatva védte a minikonokat.

-...

-Bár tudod, Te sem vagy azért semmi! Egész életedben a rossz oldalon harcoltál és most önerődből ellentmondasz a felettesednek, ráadásul átállsz hozzánk.

 _Ne gondold, hogy megteszem ha nem kényszerítenek rá._

-Megatron fizetni fog- mondta miközben felvett egy kis darab sziklát- bármi áron. -majd kis darabokká morzsolta.

-Remélem egy nap békében élhetünk... mármint az Autobotok és a Deszeptikonok. Az nagyon jó lenne.

Sikoly furcsálva nézett rá majd elfordult.

-Vissza kéne mennünk.- Mondta Nagymenő miközben lassan felkászálódott és Csillag felé nyújtotta a kezét

-Én még maradok, minél kevesebb időt töltök azzal az elmebajossal annál jobb.

-Hump...hát jó, de ha adhatok egy tanácsot akkor ne szegülj ellen neki.

-Chh...

Nagymenő elment, Sikoly pedig egész este kint feküdt a félhomályba. Reggel arra ébredt, hogy Géptűz őt bámulja.

-MOST SZÓRAKOZOL? MEGMONDTAM, HOGY GYERE A SZOBÁBA!

-Neked is jó reggelt! Khmm...MEGMONDTAM, HOGY NEM MEGYEK!-Kiabált vissza miközben lábra állt.

-Ha mondok valamit akkor az úgy van, volt és lesz is! Nem érdekel, hogy mi a véleményed- Bökte ki miközben Csillag már egyre messzebb járt- Hová mész?

-Megyek szerzek egy kis üzemanyagot.

-És nem gondolod, hogy előbb a munka? Agh... Deszeptikonok! Mind egyforma!

-Engem te ne hasonlítgass össze azzal a szemétbe való Megatronnal!- Vágott vissza a hirtelen idegessé vált Csillag

-Miért ne? Ugyan olyanok vagytok... Mihaszna Deszeptikonok akik csak háborút akarnak és sosem kapják meg amit akarnak.

-Pont most kapom meg amit akarok!

Csillag elmosolyodott és jó erővel behúzott egyet Géptűznek.

-Oucs. Már megint a kezem.- Nézett le a felháborodott és dühös Autobotra

-Na ebből elég!

Géptűz felkelt és már vágott volna vissza mikor Sikoly átalakult és próbált elmenekülni.

-Fuss csak! Úgy is utolérlek!

-Na, azt majd meglátjuk!

Csillag a bázis felé vette az irányt majd mikor beért, Nagymenő mögé bújt.

-Háh! Foglyom van! Most pedig teljesítsd a követeléseimet!- Nevette

Nagymenő vette a lapot és már ő is röhögve de segítségért kiabált.

-Jaj neee! Őőő... végem!?

-Agh. Egy kicsit hihetőbben is csinálhatnád. Bár különben is a nagyurat nem hatják meg holmi alárendeltek könyörgései!

-Nagyon vicces, mind a ketten! Nagymenő tőled többet vártam volna, rólad Sikoly meg inkább már nem is beszélek-

-Még szerencse, itt lennénk holnapig!- Válaszolt az elfele sétáló Csillag

-Hé, még nem fejeztem be!

-Ugyan Géptűz, lehetnél egy kicsit lazább is! végre Sikoly is kezdi felszívni magát.- Szólt oda Nagymenő

-Ne kezd te is! Ha rajtam múlt volna nem ebben a csapatban lenne. Legalább is nem szabad robotként.

-Hmp... Na, vissza a munkához!

-Megyek megkeresem ezt az Agyalágyultat.

Géptűz a raktárban talált rá Csillagra. A piros robot éppen egy fél pohár kerozinnal nézett farkasszemet.

-Na mi van nem tetszik amit látsz? -Kérdezte Csillagtól

-Jah, elég csúnyácska vagy, de ne aggódj ha mellettem maratsz özönleni fognak rád a csajok. ;D

Géptűz elfordult mint aki nem hallott semmit, az épületben tartózkodó Homály pedig elmosolyodott.

-Ha megittad elindulhatnál már végre. Együtt megyünk felderítésre mivel másra nem vagy használható.

 _És ez még mindig több dolog mint amire Te képes vagy!_

-Kikérem magamnak, Kanyargón kívül én értettem egyedül még a Kibertroni orvosláshoz.

-Ja-ja majd azért mutasd csak meg nekem azt.- Szólalt meg az éppen megérkező Riadó

-Azt a vackot is összeraktam. Tuuuuudod, a titkos módszerem. :D

A másik két robot csöndben vágott érdekes képet, de Riadó is csak egy "Hmmp."öt hallatott. Csillag gyorsan kiitta az üveg tartalmát majd felállt és követte Géptüzet.

 _Valahogy ki kéne már növesztenetek egy humorérzék központot._

Géptűz megállt a kapuban és Csillag felé fordult.

-Ha repülsz tartsd be a 3,5 méteres távolságot, fordulás közben a szárnyid csak 45 fokos szögben hajolhatnak meg mivel nagy a terület, a jobb oldali-

 _ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Miééééért? Miért pont én? Nem lehetett volna olyasvalakinek adni a feladatot akit érdekelnek az efféle hülyeségek? Na mind egy, jobb lesz ha végig hallgatom mielőtt bepipul._

-Hé, figyelsz Te rám egyáltalán?

-Jah...-Mondta Csillag unottan

-Oh, ennek örülök. -Mosolygott először Géptűz.- Most pedig indulhatunk.

-Primusz szerelmére csak nem mosolyogtál? Nem is tudtam, hogy tudsz olyat! XD

-Elég legyen! Indulás!

Géptűz átalakult, Csillag pedig pár méterre lemaradva követte őt. Már délre járt mikor mozgolódást láttak a bázistól Keletre. Az erdőben valami fénylett. Csillag már indult is volna megnézni, de Géptűz előbb bejelentette a bázison és csak aztán indultak meg. Amikor leszálltak Csillag ismerős hangjelzést hallott.

-Ez meg vajon mi lehet? -Kérdezte Géptűz de Csillag már látótávolságon kívülre ért

 _Ha a titkos Deszeptikon hívóhangot használják akkor bizonyára itt lesz Megatron is!_

-CSILLAAAAG? MERRE VAGY?- Hallatszottak Géptűz reménykedő kiálltásai

 _Megleszel te egyed ül is. Most legalább kiszellőztetem a fejem utánad! Huh, az az irgalmatlan mennyiség beszólás amire nem válaszolhattam._

Sikoly kiért az erdőből egy kis tisztásra ahonnan Tengely szárnyait lehetett megpillantani.

-Ho ho ho! Szerbusz CsillagSikoly! Hogy van a kedves egészséged?

-Jobban volt mikor még nem láttam a leprás képed. Bökd ki mit akarsz és, hogy hol van Megatron!

-Na de Csillag ne legyél udvariatlan. Köszönj szépen a többieknek is!

Az erdőből Czyklonusz, Pusztító és Hullámsír.

-Ho ho ho! Remélem nem bánod, hogy meghívtam pár barátomat is! Nem maradhatnak ki a partyból!

-Mégis mire jó ez? Össze akarjátok törni magatokat?- Kérdezte Csillag halványan mosolyogva

-Ízekre szedünk Áruló!- Lódult meg Pusztító

Sikoly kitért az ütés elől és behízott egyet ellenségének. Tengely felrepült és onnan tüzelt, Hullámsír pedig teljes sebességgel (ami nem volt túl nagy) meglódult.

 **-Géptűz?... Hallod? Megtámadtak!...** **Ne hülyéskedj, tuti hallod!**

 **-** Na mi van? Szorul a hurok de az Autobot barátaid nem jönnek segíteni?

Csillag elővette a kardját, majd Hullámsír felé csapott vele, feleslegesen. Újra próbálkozott és felhorzsolta annak a páncélját, ám közben Pusztító eltalálta a szárnyát. Sikoly ráugrott egy fára majd Hullámsír mellvértjére. Elrugaszkodott, miközben az hátraesett. Tengely felé ugrott, akinek lenyisszantotta a szárnyát egy önelégült mosoly közepette.

 _Kell a francba Géptűz! Elmehet a sunyiba a beszólásaival együtt!_

Ekkor VolánJack és Kanyargó lépett ki az erdőből, előttük Géptűzzel.

-Térdre, mocsok!- Rúgott bele az autobotba Kanyargó

Csillag megállt és lefagyott. Sérült bajtársára nézett.

-Ho ho ho! Gondolom nem bánod, hogy ők is csatlakoznak! Elvégre senki nem hagyna ki egy ilyen jó bulit.

Tengely leszállt a földre majd Csillag felé vette az irányt.

 **Remélem tetszett az újabb irományom, bár eléggé szegényesnek érzem. :D Ezer hálám april45-nek!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Na, végre visszatértem! :D Valami iszonyat módon imádok írni (Az emberiség balszerencséjére. XD ), csak sajnos élni nincs időm, nemhogy erre. Akkor folytatnám is a storyt.**

Tengely vészesen közelített Csillag felé aki egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy Géptűz felé rohan. Ellökte Kanyargót és kitépte a karmai közül meglepett bajtársát, majd beugrott vele egy szikla mögé. A deszeptikonok pedig elkezdtek tüzelni.

 **-A fenébe is, vigyetek ki innen! Küldjetek már egy űrhidat pár méterrel elénk!**

 **-Vettük Csillag, a koordinátákat-**

Ekkor egy űrhíd jelent meg a hátuk mögött az ellenség oldalán.

-Megatron...-Suttogta Sikoly

-E...erre most nincs időnk Csillag, csak most az egyszer hallgass rám... el kell tűnnünk.

Az autobotok előtt megjelent a portál, de Sikoly némán meredt maga elé és nem mozdult amíg Géptűz egy jókorát be nem húzott neki.

-Most vagy soha! Indíts! -Nyögte a fehér robot

Géptűz Csillag segítségével elhagyta a csatamezőt. A deszeptikonok már csak a lábuk nyomát szagolhatták.

-Riadó, jó lenne ha megnéznéd ezt a szerencsétlent-

Géptűz lecsúszott társa segítő karjáról a földre.

-Ch... kényelmesebb mint gondolod...-majd elájult

Nagymenő, sarkában Sűrűvel berontott a kapuba.

-Mi a fene történt?...Verekedtetek?-Kérdezték mikor odaértek

-Mi? Ah, ja nem csak Megatron egy kis meglepetéssel készült felénk. -Mondta Csillag a földet bámulva

Eközben Riadó Dögevő segítségével becipelte sérült társát a műtőbe. A többiek pedig a beavatkozást nézték. Csillag elment venni egy kiadós energiafürdőt, majd mikor visszatért Riadó rácsimpaszkodott.

-Gyere csak vissza! Te is megsérültél, ráadásul nem is akárhogyan!

-Semmi bajom, elmehetsz! -Mondta mosolyogva.- Az energiafürdő helyretett.

-Az agyadat is rendbe tehetné már valaki! Van orvosi végzettséged, és ahhoz nem elég egy kis "pancsikolás", ahogy a humánok mondanák. -Mutatott Riadó Sikoly vállsebére

-Hát tudod, nekem legalább van mit helyretenni!- Válaszolt már röhögve

-Kötve hiszem! Furcsa egy népség vagytok, tudod-e?

-Én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy felsőbbrendű lények, de ahogy tetszik! -Vágta hozzá séta közben

-Hívasd magad ahogy akarod, én elérem amit akarok!...-Hallatszott egyre távolabbról Riadó

 _Pont mint én... Pont mint én._

Csillag a körlete felé vette az irányt majd mikor beért Nagymenő vidám arcát pillantotta meg.

 _Na, már csak ez kellett..._

-Mit akarsz? -Kérdezte Sikoly az olvasó Nagymenőt

-Ömm... hello? Ja, semmit. Optimusz mondta, hogy ne legyünk mind a ketten egyedül, jöjjek be hozzád ma estére amíg Géptűz gyengélkedik.

-Te nem Sűrűvel vagy egy szobában?

-Nem, sajnos. Elég rossz így egyedül, kár, hogy páratlanul vagyunk...Mármint nem baj, hogy itt vagy...

-Hümp, nem gondoltam semmi ilyesmire. Bár tőlem betolhatunk egy ágyat Sűrű szobájába is.

 _Ezt most minek mondtam? Már tényleg fáradt vagyok._

-Az jó lenne! -Csillant fel Nagymenő szeme.- Emlékszel még mikor átjöttél hozzánk?

-Ja, csak ne emlékeztess!

-Hát akkor még senki sem gondolta, hogy majd egyszer tényleg a jó oldalt fogod szolgálni.

-Most szórakozol? A jó oldal ott van ahol én!

-Igazán? :D Pedig aznap valaki eléggé morcos volt!

-Hát Megatron az biztos! Elvesztette a legjobb katonáját.

-Emlékszem, mi csak a riadó hangjára kaptuk fel a fejünket...

Csillag szélsebesen a föld felé száguldott nyomában Hullámsírral és Tengellyel. A lila robot lassan de biztosan közeledett célpontja felé, miközben megpróbálta eltalálni. Mikor beértek a föld légkörébe és elhagyták a felhőket Tengelynek ez a művelet sikerült is, a földre taszítva ezzel a már így is sérült Sikolyt.

-Ho ho ho! Na és ez, hogy tetszik? Megatron-nagyúrnak végre benőtt a feje lágya, és látja, hogy nem bízhat a magadfajtában. Mivel engem ért a megtiszteltetés, hogy kidobjam a szemetet ha nem bánod-

-Hullámsííír.

-Khm.. Igen, engem és Hullámsírt, ha megengeded végzünk veled! -Üvöltötte Tengely rárontva Csillagra

-Most szórakozol? Álmomban is leverlek, és ezen a tényen Hullámsír sem változtathat! -Válaszolt majd hátralökte a fehér robotot

Eközben az Autobot bázison a riadó hangjára összegyűlt mindenki.

-Uram a deszeptikonok támadnak!- Mondta Riadó

-Nekem ez nem úgy néz ki mintha minket fenyegetne bármi is!- Vágott közbe Géptűz

-Viszont nem tűnik elterelő hadműveletnek. Mit gondol uram? Kivonuljunk?

-Lehet hagyni kéne őket és nem belefolyni... Nagymenő és Sűrű hol van? -Kérdezte Optimusz

-Az a két ökör biztos kint pózol, szóval nekünk is ideje lenne mennünk Optimusz, ha nem bánod.

-Mást nem tehetünk, legalább rájövünk, hogy mi folyik kit, Dögevő.

-Akkor induljunk, mert ha jól látom a kamerán Nagymenő éppen beleveti magát olyasmibe ami nem is rá tartozik.- Nevette Géptűz

Odakint dúlt a csata, Csillag éppen Tengelyt tette a földdel egyenlővé miközben Hullámsír az autobotokat vette célba.

-Most szórakoztok? Már csak ezek kellettek!- Mondta Sikoly miközben félrenézett ellenségéről

Tengely ezt észlelve Csillag szemébe szórt egy jó adag homokot aki ennek a hatására hátrálni kezdett. Sűrű közben hátulról a nyakába ugrott.

-ELFOGATAAAAM!- Üvöltötte

Sikoly idegesen átvetette a hátán az ifjú robotot és a földbe döngölte.

 _Tessék már csak ezek kellettek! Tengellyel simán elbírok, de az a nagy melák szívósabb fajta. Talán ha el tudnék futni és meghúzni magam...-_ gondolta majd elindult amilyen gyorsan csak tudott egy erdőség felé, de Tengely előtte termett.

-Hová lesz a séta?

 _A roncsba is! Most, hogyan kerüljem ki?_

Pár méterre Csillagtól egy térkapu kezdett megnyílni.

-Áh, Megatron gazdám, nem hittem, hogy egy ilyen pitiáner ügy miatt eljössz idáig-...Ez Optimusz?- Riadt meg hirtelen Tengely- Hé Ólomagyú, visszavonulunk!

-Hullámsír marad.

-Rendben, akkor majd azért visszajövök a romhalmazodért!- Mondta majd eltűnt.

-Hullámsír visszavonul.

A lila robot eltűnt és Sikoly egyedül maradt az Autobotok társaságával. Fogta magát és mikor elért egy fát beugrott mögé.

 _Fene, fene, fene! Most mi a fenéhez kezdjek? Áááá! Gondolkozz!_

Miközben Csillag gondolkozott, tökéletes mennyiségű időt hagyott az autobotoknak, hogy bekerítsék... 

-Megvagy!- Kiáltotta Sűrű és újból ráugrott

Csillag halál komoly fejjel az ifjú autobotra nézett majd megfogta a fejét és egy mozdulattal lerakta a földre.

-Befejezted? -.-" - Kérdezte miközben a szeme rángatózott az idegtől

Eközben Nagymenő fegyvert szegezett Sikoly vértjéhez. 

-Most pedig velünk jössz!

-Na azt majd meglátjuk...- Vágott vissza majd egy lenge mozdulattal arrébb söpörve a fegyvert elindult az erdő felé

-És most meg hová mész?

-Megölni pár ártatlan lelket, elpusztítani bolygókat, vízbe fojtani pár humanoidot. Tudod, amiket mi deszeptikonok csinálunk.

-Ha, ha igazán mulattató, de most, hogy így egyedül vagy már nem áll olyan jól a szénád nem gondolod?

Sikoly nyomott fejjel hátrafordult majd folytatta az útját.

 _Szuper, még csak át sem tudok alakulni Polipfej kis trükkje miatt. Ezek meg a nyakamon vannak, lehet rosszabb?-_

 _-_ Pontosan mi is történ? Miért kezdtek el kergetni?- Kérdezte Homály

-Megatron bizonyára elvesztette az ízlését mivel, hogy megunta a fejem. Összefoglalva a pusztulásba akart küldeni. 

-Ezek szerint nem hagyhatunk itt kóborolni a semmi közepén. Ura, ha megbocsájt jó lenne szemmel tartani.

-Igaza van Homály. Csillag, velünk jöhet a bázisra. Aztán meglátjuk, hogy bízhatunk-e benne. 

-Kösz! Van jobb dolgom is! 

-Igazán? Mint például kinyíratni magad Megatronnal?- Kérdezte Géptűz

 _Na jó, most lett elegem._

Sikoly megállt, megfordult és behúzott egyet a pökhendi autobotnak.

-Emlékszem már akkor sem csípted Géptüzet! :D

-Ne tudod milyen jól esett az az ütés!- Válaszolt nevetve Sikoly

-Ah, akkor még nem tudtuk milyen is vagy valójában-

-Lélegzetelállító, bátor, erős?

-Pfff! Hát az önbizalmad nem változott semmit! A szikrádra gondoltam... egész jó fej vagy néha napján.

-Amikor géptüzet ütlegelem vagy amikor nektek szólok be? Csak mert ezt az időt növelhetjük ha ezt kívánod.

-Tudod néha elgondolkozok, hogy miért is fogadtunk be egy ilyen fura alakot. Nem lehet valami jó ízlésünk.

-Hááát ha szeretnéd megkergethetlek kicsit!

A nevetgélés hangját Riadó törte meg mikor benyitott.

-Látom jól szórakozol. Ha már ennyi időd van, megnézhetném a vállad.

-Vagy különben? :D

-Vagy különben...- Válaszolt Riadó aki háta mögött Dögevő árnyéka baljósan összeütötte az öklét

-Értem én a célzást! O-O

-Örülök, hogy sikerült jobb belátásra bírni téged Sikoly. Nem szívesen fogtalak volna le.- Mondta nevetve Dögevő

-Ah... -válaszolt Csillag majd hangos nevetésben törtek ki


End file.
